Carra Mine
by Tessabe
Summary: This is a one-shot, set right before The Nature of the Beast


**I fixed this a little. I'm not going to bother putting this at the begining of beast. I think the note at the beginning is enough for now, who knows I may change my mind later.**

Raver walked into the front room of their house. His father sat by the fireplace looking into the fire a faint frown on his face. He looked up at his wife and said "I'm not sure how much longer we can last, there's no food to be had and now that Ancar's men aren't patrolling we can't take it from them".

Redda frowned "I'm not sure I like our young men raiding anyway, it's not right taking from others".

Raver burst out "But we won't have to for long".

His father turned sharply to stare at him "What have you seen" he asked.

"Nothing much, but we will get food soon" he said with a shrug.

The next day Raver sat with his back to a tree halfway up the side of the small valley. He whittled parts for a rabbit trap. He was too young to go raiding, not that they would have risked that anyway. His gift of forsight was the only thing keeping them safe from dicovery. He had stopped at least three of Ancar's traps and while Ancar was gone now, Tremane was proving to be a problem.

At least Tremane doesn't know about me he thought. With his small traps he was bringing some meat in, and whiule he had taught some of the other children, the meat they brought in wasn't enough by itself for all the people of Newhaven.

He put his knife down at the first stirrings of his gift. It felt to be a major vision. He hadn't had one of those for a few months, not since the last time Tremane tried to capture some of their men.

He saw the blond man again. He had been getting flashes of him from time to time. The man was riding a horse down a road, he stopped looking into the trees a small frown on his handsome face. Then Raver saw him attacked by Gabrael's group, his jaw dropped open when he saw the ease with which he dropped all the men. Raver would have to warn....., no the vision continued, he hadn't killed them. They brought him to Newhaven. Then he saw flashes of vision skipping ahead in time as the man helped feed them and improve their town, then his jaw dropping again he saw the man with a companion. "Oh he's a Herald" Raver whispered to himself as the vision continued to flow.

Then he saw him in a place he could only presume was Tremanes court, he won them freedom and a place in the new kingdom. Raver started to get up, thinking this was the end when he saw the man marrying Carra, her face happy as he looked at her with a rather dazed look on his face.

Raver jumped up and stumbled his way down the hill, he had the feeling he had to tell his father as soon as possible.

"Pa" Raver burst into the meeting, his father frowned and opened his mouth to skold him.

"I've seen another vision and I have to tell you" he looked at the men his father had been talking to. The various group leaders sat staring at his entrance. Carra had just brought in some water for the men. Good he thought to himself, they're all here. He caught his breath then continued "There is a man, I've seen him from before so I knew he was important" he saw his father's frown, he was supposed to report every vision. He shook his head "There wasn't enough to tell about before. I only saw his face, but this time I saw Gabrael's group attack him on the west road. He knocked you all out" he said turning to Gabrael.

"Then we'll avoid going there" Gabrael said.

"No, you have to go. He's going to save us. We'll have food and safety. He'll get Tremane to leave us alone" he said.

"One man can do that" Carra asked, in a dry tone.

"Yes" he smiled at Carra. "And he's going to marry you".

"No, there's no way I'm going to marry some stranger, you couldn't have seen that" she shook her head a disgruntled look on her face.

"Yes I did" Raver insisted.

Gherin chuckled "Looks like the family's increasing" he drawled."When will you make me an uncle".

Her face turned red and she turned leaving to the sound of the men's laughter.

As she left he added "And he's got a companion too".

"A herald" his father asked.

"I guess" Raver answered.

Over the next week Carra sulked and Raver avoided her. It wasn't his fault what he saw, but the way she was feeling now it didn't seem to matter. It probally hadn't helped that until he had left for his own patrol, Gherin had laughed whenever he had seen the look on her face.

He sighed as he lugged the heavy bucket of water to the men working on the new building for the stranger. He knew from his vision it wouldn't be finished before the man arrived, but it was fast approaching what he had seen. Soon he thought to himself, soon.

The next morning as Raver stretched in his bed he felt the flicker of a vision "Oh" he gasped, it was today. When he finally came down for breakfast he nodded to his pa "He's coming today".


End file.
